<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恋爱练习 by rekiday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289546">恋爱练习</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekiday/pseuds/rekiday'>rekiday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekiday/pseuds/rekiday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>恋爱练习</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>学校厕所隔间。喜屋武历拉起自己的衬衫打底时，仍对眼前的一切感到困惑。</p><p> </p><p>兰加面无表情地摸上来，指尖碰到他的乳头，手指冰凉，喜屋武历本能地抖了两下。</p><p> </p><p>“兰加...总觉得我们现在做的...”</p><p> </p><p>“有什么问题吗？“驰河兰加专注手中动作。</p><p> </p><p>“问题就是...”喜屋武历在脑中搜索词语，“问题就是，我的胸部有什么好玩的？”</p><p> </p><p>“说过了啊，只是练习而已。”兰加将其逼到隔间死角，本就狭小的空间，两个人贴得像是连体婴。“我的朋友又只有你一个。”</p><p> </p><p>喜屋武历想往后躲，兰加的呼吸离他几厘米远，平稳，温和。好像紧张的只有自己。</p><p> </p><p>“就算是练习也根本过头了吧？！现在是摸我的胸部，那下一步是什么，不就是...”历想了想，及时打住。</p><p> </p><p>“是什么？”兰加从胸部研究中分神，抬眼望向喜屋武历，“下一步是什么？历？”</p><p> </p><p>是...sex。喜屋武历默默答。</p><p>恋人之间会做的...以他不算丰富的人生经历所能想到的，最亲密关系。驰河兰加的手指像是手术仪器，在他的胸口各处按压，探索，喜屋武历闭上眼，试图在那些温度较低的触碰中，察觉出接近恋人间的感情。如果是练习，哪怕只是练习，他用力去感受的话，说不定也能接收到。兰加对自己也许有着爱意。珍爱，恋爱，热爱。哪个都好。</p><p> </p><p>身体比自己想象中更敏感，喜屋武历毫不压抑喘息，被触碰时的喘息声也在兰加的研究范围内。如果声音太大，兰加会让他稍微痛下，让他知道这里是公共场合，声音太大会引起别人注意。喜屋武历便会乖乖收声。</p><p> </p><p>喜屋武历的痛感比常人更微，小时候练滑板，要和人相撞前他会自己主动飞出去，砸到地板上，运气好的话不会流血，但他运气基本都不太好。</p><p> </p><p>历？！你流了好多血！朋友满面惊恐，历在朋友赶过来前就嗖地一下，像被压弯的麦子突然失去压力，噌地弹起来，挂起笑容。尽管膝盖上，衣服上都还沾着血。</p><p> </p><p>我不痛啦！喜屋武历嘿嘿笑着说，装傻那样挠挠头发。</p><p> </p><p>真的？朋友半信半疑。</p><p> </p><p>对啊，我可是练滑板的，怕痛怎么行？他大言不惭。</p><p> </p><p>是噢...历好厉害，也许有练滑板的天赋吧。朋友拍拍他的肩膀道。</p><p> </p><p>他总是那样跟人说，因为太常发生，喜屋武历也逐渐分辨不太清楚，究竟是因为自己不怕痛才受伤，是因为不想别人受伤才选择自己受伤，是想证明自己有滑滑板的天赋才受伤，还是，也许他就是喜欢疼痛，才那么欢迎受伤。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“兰加...!”喜屋武历回过神，发现兰加变本加厉，将自己的胸部干脆含入口中，发出啧啧水声。</p><p> </p><p>“这样不舒服吗？”兰加没有停止，含糊问道。</p><p> </p><p>“很奇怪！”喜屋武历有些不安地夹紧双腿，“我又不是女生...而且女生也不会喜欢你做这个…吧！”</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么知道，”兰加说着，呼吸打在喜屋武历胸口最敏-感处。够了，他想推开兰加，但每次练习，说“结束”的那个人都轮不到他。</p><p> </p><p>”这个不能吃”，“等会儿再吃”，“我说能吃前绝对不能吃”，喜屋武历有时看推送的训狗影片，想那些训练词根本不陌生。</p><p> </p><p>“我有搜索过那类影片，基本每部都有做这个，女生们看着也都很舒服。”兰加十分笃定，“历不喜欢吗？”</p><p> </p><p>”我怎么知道。“喜屋武历头脑昏胀。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么会不知道？”兰加不明白，“诚实地说出自己的感受不就好了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“…我不喜欢...”历小声道，脸埋进被拉起的衬衫内。</p><p> </p><p>兰加没说什么，他放弃用舌头进行试验，换回了手指，历反而失望，比起手指，口腔的温度更高，那种热度更容易让人相信，那是恋爱的热度。也许他应该诚实地说出来，他其实并不讨厌…被那样对待。</p><p> </p><p>手指拉扯的力度加大，历痛叫出声，“好痛——兰加！”</p><p> </p><p>兰加嗯嗯两声，一只腿卡进历并紧的双腿间，抵到双腿中间的地方。</p><p> </p><p>糟糕，要被发现了。历感到慌乱，想要逃脱，兰加有些为难地看着他，”历，你是不是..."</p><p> </p><p>"我，我没有！“历大喊。</p><p> </p><p>”好的。“兰加回答，”好了，就要结束了。“他很真诚地看着历，安抚道。眼神温和，像夏夜，双脚赤裸踩进月光下的河水中。历刚要放松下来，下一秒胸前像是触电，手指变成冰冷的镊子，历一瞬间痛得恍惚，小时候脱离滑板，砸到地板上的第一秒也是这种感觉，他异样地冷静，在痛感涌上来之前，想道，啊，一会儿膝盖肯定又要流很多很多血了。</p><p> </p><p>喜屋武历的下身持续痉挛。他羞愧得抬不起头。</p><p> </p><p>兰加从历的两腿间撤离，一颗颗帮他扣好衬衫扣子，他的声音没什么波动，仍然真诚，“谢谢你，历。”</p><p> </p><p>历无法抬起头。眼泪从脸颊滑过，流到下巴，被兰加舔去。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你的诚实。”喜屋武历听见，那月光下河流一样清冽的声音说。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>